The invention relates to a temperature control garment arranged to be worn on a user's torso.
When working in a hazardous environment it may be necessary to wear a protection suit, such as a gas-tight chemical protection suit. If the protection suit is gas-tight, it is necessary to supply the wearer with clean breathable gas from a source of breathable gas, such as a cylinder. This allows the worker to safely work in the hazardous environment. In certain environments, for example tank cleaning, the worker may get uncomfortably, or dangerously hot, and it may therefore be necessary for the worker to rest periodically. This may be inefficient and/or inconvenient.
In order to maintain a safe and comfortable core body temperature, workers may wear a cooling jacket or vest that covers the majority of their torso. Many different types exist, but all typically comprise outer and inner layers sealed together to form a chamber, with a uniform arrangement of holes provided over the entire surface of the inner layer. Gas is supplied to the cooling jacket or vest which is directed to the wearer's body through the uniform arrangement of holes.
Whilst such a garment may be satisfactory, it may not be particularly comfortable to wear, especially if it is worn under a chemical protection suit. Further, if it is also necessary to supply clean breathable gas to the user, there may be a complicated or untidy arrangement of flexible fluid conduits.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved temperature control garment.
According to an aspect there is provided a temperature control garment arranged to be worn on a user's torso, comprising: a bladder defining a chamber for receiving a supply of gas, the bladder comprising at least a back portion which is arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's back; an arrangement of holes provided in the bladder for directing gas supplied to the chamber towards the user's body so as to modify the temperature of the user's body; and a breathing duct coupled to the bladder for receiving a supply of gas, the breathing duct having at least one duct outlet for delivering the gas supplied to the breathing duct to the user. The garment may be a flexible garment. The garment may further comprise left and right adjustable shoulder straps. The arrangement of holes may be concentrated in one or more targeted temperature control regions.
According to another aspect there is provided a temperature control garment arranged to be worn on a user's torso, comprising: left and right adjustable shoulder straps; a bladder defining a chamber for receiving a supply of gas, the bladder comprising at least a back portion which is arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's back; and an arrangement of holes provided in the bladder for directing gas supplied to the chamber towards the user's body so as to modify the temperature of the user's body. The garment may further comprising a breathing duct coupled to the bladder for receiving a supply of gas, the breathing duct having at least one duct outlet for delivering the gas supplied to the breathing duct to the user. The arrangement of holes may be concentrated in one or more targeted temperature control regions.
According to yet another aspect there is provided a temperature control garment arranged to be worn on a user's torso, comprising: a bladder defining a chamber for receiving a supply of gas, the bladder comprising at least a back portion which is arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's back; an arrangement of holes provided in the bladder for directing gas supplied to the chamber towards the user's body so as to modify the temperature of the user's body, wherein the arrangement of holes is concentrated in one or more targeted temperature control regions. The garment may further comprise a breathing duct coupled to the bladder for receiving a supply of gas, the breathing duct having at least one duct outlet for delivering the gas supplied to the breathing duct to the user. The garment may further comprise left and right adjustable shoulder straps.
The garment may be a harness-type garment. The garment may be a cooling or a heating garment. The garment may be arranged to be worn under a protective garment, such as a suit or jacket which may have a hood portion for covering a user's head.
The breathing duct may be coupled to the bladder such that it is in a fixed relationship with respect to the bladder. The breathing duct may be directly or indirectly attached to the bladder. For example, the breathing duct may be secured to the bladder or secured to an intermediate structure that is attached to the bladder. The breathing duct may be supported along the majority of its length. The breathing duct may be supported (directly or indirectly) by the bladder. The breathing duct may have a substantially rectangular cross-section. The breathing duct may have a substantially constant width. The breathing duct may comprise an open channel. The open channel may be covered or sealed by another part such as a flexible support. The breathing duct may be directly or indirectly coupled to the bladder. The breathing duct may be flexible and/or resilient. The breathing duct may be semi-rigid. This may mean that the breathing duct can support its own weight and therefore retains its shape. The breathing duct may be integrally formed, such as by injection moulding. The breathing duct may be formed from a plastics material. The breathing duct may longitudinally extend from a lower portion to an upper portion. The breathing duct may be arranged to extend from a lower portion of a user's back to an upper portion of a user's back. The breathing duct may be arranged to extend over the left and/or right shoulder of the user. The breathing duct may comprise left and right branches that are arranged to extend over the left and right shoulders of the user respectively. The left and right breaches may comprise one or more elbow portions that are inclined towards each other. The left and right branches may each be provided with one or more duct outlets. Each branch may have a plurality of duct, or air, outlets that are spaced from one another. The or each duct outlet may be arranged to direct gas towards the user's face.
The or each duct outlet may be arranged to discharge the gas supplied to the breathing duct into the ambient surroundings, such as a space surrounding the user's head. The or each duct outlet may be arranged to discharge the gas supplied to the breathing duct into the interior of a protective garment. The or each duct outlet may be a hole, opening or vent. The or each duct outlet may not be directly connected to a delivery device such as a hood or mask. The breathing duct may be separate from, or not directly attached to, a protective garment such as a suit.
The breathing duct may comprise a central duct portion which in use is substantially aligned with the user's spine. The central portion may extend from the bottom of the user's back to the top of the user's back. The breathing duct may comprise a duct inlet for receiving a supply of gas provided at a first, such as a lower, end. The or each duct outlet may be provided towards a second opposing end. There may be a plurality of duct outlets.
The garment may further comprise a manifold having a manifold inlet for receiving a supply of gas, and a manifold chamber outlet in fluid communication with the chamber for supplying gas to the chamber. The manifold may further comprise a breathing gas outlet in fluid communication with the breathing duct for supplying gas to the breathing duct. The manifold inlet may be provided with a gas connector to which a corresponding connector of a flexible conduit for supplying breathable gas can be connected. The gas connector may be located at the bottom of the garment and/or breathing duct. The manifold may be located towards the lower end of the garment. The manifold may comprise a gas distributor disposed within the chamber. The gas distributor may comprise a plurality of manifold chamber outlets. The gas distributor may extend transversely. The gas distributor may be disposed at the bottom of the bladder. The plurality of manifold chamber outlets may be transversely spaced. The apparatus may further comprise a distribution conduit disposed within the chamber and in fluid communication with a manifold chamber outlet. The distribution conduit may extend from a distribution conduit inlet at lower region of the chamber to distribution conduit outlet at an upper region of the chamber. There may be a plurality of distribution conduits. There may be two distribution conduits located at left and right sides respectively. The distribution conduits may be arranged to extend within the bladder over the left and right shoulders of a user.
The targeted temperature control regions may be selected from the group consisting of: a back region that in use is substantially aligned with at least a portion of a user's back; a left pectoral region that in use is substantially aligned with a user's left pectoral region; and a right pectoral region that in use is substantially aligned with a user's right pectoral region. The holes may be provided only in the one or more targeted temperature control regions. The cooling holes may be arranged such that in use they face the user's body.
The bladder may comprise a back portion arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's back. The bladder may comprise left and right shoulder portions arranged to pass over a user's left and right shoulders respectively. The bladder may comprise left and right pectoral portions arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's left and right pectoral regions respectively. The bladder may be defined by two layers such as an inner layer and an outer layer. One or both of the layers may be gas impermeable. The cooling holes may be formed or provided in the inner layer. In some embodiments the inner layer of the bladder may be made from a gas permeable material such as a woven fabric, a foam, or an open-cell material. The structure of the gas permeable material may provide the cooling holes. The bladder may comprise one or more adjustable vents that can be opened and closed. The or each adjustable vent may comprise an opening provided with a reclosable fastener, such as a zip.
The garment may further comprise a gas-permeable layer disposed on the inner side of the bladder. The permeable layer may comprise a foam or mesh. The permeable layer may be a three dimensional woven fabric. The permeable layer may act to diffuse or distribute gas supplied from the chamber. The permeable layer may be attached to the bladder. The permeable layer may be detachably attached.
The garment may further comprise a flexible support. The bladder may be supported by the flexible support. The bladder may be provided on the inner side of the flexible support. The bladder may be attached to the flexible support. The flexible support may comprise a back portion arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's back. The flexible support may comprise left and right shoulder portions arranged to pass over a user's left and right shoulders respectively. The flexible support may comprise left and right pectoral portions arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's left and right pectoral regions respectively. The flexible support may be a fabric, and may comprise a fabric panel. The bladder may be generally coextensive with the flexible support. The breathing duct may be supported by the flexible support along its length. The combination of the breathing duct and flexible support and/or bladder may be flexible. The combination of the breathing duct and flexible support and/or bladder may be flexible such that the garment can be adjusted so that the garment closely conforms to the user's body. The breathing duct may be fixedly attached to the flexible support and/or the bladder. In other words, the breathing duct may be attached to the flexible support in such a manner than it cannot be removed (or at least it is not intended to be removed). The breathing duct may be sealed to the flexible support. The breathing duct may be in the form of an open channel and the flexible support may seal the open channel. The breathing duct may be supported on the outer surface of the flexible support. The breathing duct may be attached to the outer surface of the flexible support. The permeable layer may be substantially coextensive with the flexible support.
According to yet another aspect there is provided a breathing apparatus garment arranged to be worn on a user's torso for supplying breathable gas to a user, comprising: a flexible support comprising at least a back portion which is arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's back; and a breathing duct supported by the flexible support for receiving a supply of breathable gas, the breathing duct having at least one duct outlet for delivering the breathable gas supplied to the breathing duct to the user. The garment may be a harness-type garment. The garment may be arranged to be worn under a protective garment, such as a suit or jacket which may have a hood portion for covering a user's head. The garment may further comprise left and right adjustable shoulder straps.
The breathing duct may have a substantially rectangular cross-section. The breathing duct may have a substantially constant width. The breathing duct may comprise an open channel. The open channel may be covered or sealed by another part such as a flexible support. The breathing duct may be flexible and/or resilient. The breathing duct may be semi-rigid. This may mean that the breathing duct can support its own weight and therefore retains its shape. The breathing duct may be integrally formed, such as by injection moulding. The breathing duct may be formed from a plastics material. The breathing duct may longitudinally extend from a lower portion to an upper portion. The breathing duct may be arranged to extend from a lower portion of a user's back to an upper portion of a user's back. The breathing duct may be arranged to extend over the left and/or right shoulder of the user. The breathing duct may comprise left and right branches that are arranged to extend over the left and right shoulders of the user respectively. The left and right breaches may comprise one or more elbow portions that are inclined towards each other. The left and right branches may each be provided with one or more duct outlets. Each branch may have a plurality of duct, or air, outlets that are spaced from one another. The or each duct outlet may be arranged to direct gas towards the user's face.
The or each duct outlet may be arranged to discharge the gas supplied to the breathing duct into the ambient surroundings, such as a space surrounding the user's head. The or each duct outlet may be arranged to discharge the gas supplied to the breathing duct into the interior of a protective garment. The or each duct outlet may be a hole, opening or vent. The or each duct outlet may not be directly connected to a delivery device such as a hood or mask. The breathing duct may be separate from, or not directly attached to, a protective garment such as a suit.
The breathing duct may comprise a central duct portion which in use is substantially aligned with the user's spine. The central portion may extend from the bottom of the user's back to the top of the user's back. The breathing duct may comprise a duct inlet for receiving a supply of gas provided at a first, such as a lower, end. The breathing duct may be provided with a gas connector to which a corresponding connector of a flexible conduit for supplying breathable gas can be connected. The connector may be a quick release connector. The or each duct outlet may be provided towards a second opposing end. There may be a plurality of duct outlets.
The flexible support may comprise left and right shoulder portions arranged to pass over a user's left and right shoulders respectively. The flexible support may comprise left and right pectoral portions arranged to overlie at least a portion of a user's left and right pectoral regions respectively. The flexible support may be a fabric. The breathing duct may be supported by the flexible support. The breathing duct may be sealed to the flexible support. The breathing duct may be in the form of an open channel and the flexible support may seal the open channel. The breathing duct may be supported on the outer surface of the flexible support. The breathing duct may be attached to the outer surface of the flexible support.
The garment may further comprise a chest strap. The garment may further comprise a waist belt or an attachment for attaching a waist belt.
The invention also relates to personal protective equipment, comprising: a temperature control or breathing apparatus garment in accordance with any statement herein; and a protective garment arranged to be worn over the garment. The protective garment may be arranged to cover at least a user's torso. The protective garment may be a protective suit, such as a chemical protection suit, or a jacket. The protective garment may comprise a hood portion which is arranged to cover the user's head. The or each duct outlet may be arranged to discharge breathable gas supplied to the breathing duct into the protective garment. At least a portion of the duct including the or each duct outlet may be disposed within the protective garment. The personal protective equipment may further comprise a source of gas with a flexible conduit fluidically coupled between the source of gas and the garment. The source of gas may comprise a source of breathable gas.
The invention may comprise any combination of the features and/or limitations referred to herein, except combinations of such features as are mutually exclusive.